


For Old Time's Sake

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, modern gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: Athena is not forgiving, and if the Gods like anything more than a quick and unjustified death, it was a long, immortal life of suffering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget that Greek Mythology ties directly into Monster High. But then I remember, and things like this happen.

Athena is not forgiving. 

Like all that is immortal, she holds onto her petty grudges tightly. She crushes them in her fists until they are sand slipping through her fingers. But the dust of those grudges remains, and that same dust reminds. Even though it's been centuries, every now and again she will remember one travesty or another, and it will eat away at her again. Because even a Goddess can be a victim of her own pride. 

She remembers the Gorgon, and how she writhed on her temple floor beneath Poseidon. It hadn't mattered then and it doesn't matter now that Medusa had called her name and not his, that she had cried and begged Athena to save her from his advances. How dare they commit such an act on her holy grounds?

Cursing Medusa had not been enough. 

Sending Perseus for her head had only satisfied the Goddess for so long. 

Through some trick of the Fates, the Gorgon's head was stolen from Athena's shield and returned to its rightful place on the monster's shoulders. The curse, however, remained. And if the Gods like anything more than a quick and unjustified death, it was a long, immortal life of suffering. 

And now Athena remembers - she remembers that Medusa had not brought only Pegasus and Chrysaor into this world. There had been another. And Medusa loves this child with everything she is, and wants so badly to protect him from the world, and from the Gods. 

And that is all the reason Athena needs to pluck Perseus from the stars.


End file.
